


Empire

by becauseISaidSo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A decent amount of smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Peter, I'll also add archive warnings if/when they appear, I'll tag them/add characters as they are introduced/developed, M/M, NSFW, Slow Burn, character list is in order they appear, its an epic upon epic proportions, like the slowest of slow burns, lots of changing relationships, please be patient, this is huge, though it's much more plot than porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseISaidSo/pseuds/becauseISaidSo
Summary: In a world where wizards rule, muggles serve, and beasts are banished and enslaved, it can be difficult to find meaning in your life. The demands of an ailing father, an empire shortly to be under his command, and no interest what so ever in settling down and starting a family, Sirius isn't exactly having fun.  A proposition put forth by his mother just might be the solution to his problems.  But the problems of The Prince simply cannot be compared to the problems of an outcast.  A new relationship, a suspicious new pack member, and the stresses of having the Black Empire constantly trying to wipe out your people, are finally starting to take their toll on Remus.  An unexpected friend might just be able to help him truly feel like his life has meaning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://asktheboywholived.tumblr.com/post/160361366017/wolfstar-au-synopsis-the-empiremore) prompt by TT Bret. I have changed the au, added to it, morphed it, and made it my own. Our Marauders and friends are 32. Golden trio and friends are 12. Tonks is 19. Narcissa is 33. Bellatrix is 36.

**Walburga**

“Why can't you  _ fucking _ listen to me?!” 

Walburga closed her eyes as the chair her eldest son had just thrown crashed into the wall on the far side of the room. She could hear him breathing heavily, in search of more things to throw. Cautiously she opened her eyes, wondering for what seemed like the 100th time that day, how on earth the creature in front of her was her own flesh and blood, and heir to the throne of the Black Empire. She regarded him, her eyes narrowed, her lip curling into a sneer. Sirius was standing at the table his breakfast was still sitting on, chairless and glowering at her. They stood there for a long moment, sizing each other up. Walburga knew that he would be unhappy with her compromise, but had hoped… She pursed her lips. 

“The only way you will ever be ruler of this kingdom is with a proper son and heir,” he was still staring at her, breathing heavily through his nose, hands clenched at his sides. She continued as calmly as she could manage, “you have made your…  _ preferences _ ,” the word felt strange on her lips as the real word screamed to be heard. She licked her lips, chasing away the distaste her eldest brought to her mouth, “clear to your father and I. While we do not  _ approve _ , we have agreed that we will allow you to explore these preferences, provided,” his sharp intake of breath broke through her sentence and she set her jaw at him, determined he listen to her and hear her and relent, “ _ provided _ ,” she said again, “you marry a suitable woman and produce an heir,” he grumbled at her, his voice taking on that uncanny dog quality it often did when he was at boiling point - _ far too often these days _ , she thought, though pushed that aside to digest later. “You only have to bed her to produce children, the rest of the time your father and I will allow you the company of… the  _ others  _ you choose,”

Sirius’s mouth had closed, the sneer faded away. He lifted his head regarding her, looking down his nose. She stayed still, meeting his eyes, and holding his gaze. Orion had agreed, begrudgingly of course, but the tensions between them and the Malfoy Empire were at an all time high, and having a poof as an heir would do nothing but hurt their cause. Sirius knew this, he would see sense, surely. They weren't denying him anything he wanted. It wasn't like he could have a relationship with any of his… conquests… let alone a family. A marriage of politics would make sense, even if he hadn't been a fag. 

“So,” said Sirius after a long moment's pause, “you'll allow me who I wish, provided I stay the family heir and marry a  _ woman _ ?” he spat the word, still looking down his nose at her.  _ Let him sneer _ , she thought,  _ he will learn, she will teach him.  _

“Yes,” she said to Sirius, simply, “marry quickly, produce an heir, fuck whoever you want in your spare time and your father and I and everyone else will support you and your… choices.  You win, the Empire wins.”

“And what woman would agree to this?” He was wary, cautious, and Walburga noted that he had yet to agree. 

She smiled before turning slightly and calling into the other room, “you can come in now,”

She walked in, as stately as ever, head held high and looking between herself and Sirius calmly. Walburga heard Sirius’s sharp intake of breath as she walked in but ignored it, at least he wasn't throwing things this time. Bellatrix reached her and looped their arms so they were standing together facing the Prince.

“No.” Walburga met Sirius’s eyes, he was glowering at the pair of them, sizing Bellatrix up. 

“Come now, cousin,” said Bellatrix, “I'm not pleased with the match either but you don't hear me complaining,”

“Funny, I thought I just did,” he snapped at her. He was glowering at the pair of them. “Can you even get with child?” He asked, looking her up and down, “isn't that the  _ point _ ?”

“Yes, I can,” said Bellatrix quickly, her tone turning sharp and fierce, “just because your prick shriveled by thirty doesn't mean I can't bear sons,”

“Marry Bellatrix,” said Walburga before Sirius could retort, “and you will be free to bed as many of those silly nobleman’s sons as will have you,”

Sirius glowered at the two of them. Walburga could feel Bellatrix next to her, tense and disdainful.  She didn’t blame her.  She had not wanted Orion as her husband, yet she had seen - as Bellatrix did, and as Sirius would - the benefits that came with keeping the Empire in the same family.  Bellatrix was the spitting image of an Empress, the people would rally behind her, if not behind her son, and that - as they all knew - was the only thing keeping the Empire standing.

“Come Bellatrix,” said Walburga when Sirius still hadn’t said anything, “Let’s give my son some time to digest the information,” she knew from personal experience it was best to let Sirius cool off and see sense on his own time.  He would, eventually, agree, she knew this, but she could not force it on him now or risk losing everything she had been working for.

The women left the room, Bellatrix dropping her arm once they were out of sight of Sirius.  Walburga heard the unmistakable crash as Sirius smashed his breakfast china.

_ He will learn, _ she reminded herself for the 100th time that day,  _ he will see sense _ .

* * *

**Sirius**

Gideon was waiting for him, just outside the doors marking the apartments that housed the royal family.  He was dressed in his Commander's uniform, the gold clashing wonderfully with his red hair. He looked up as Sirius came through the doors, bits of corn muffin clinging to his beard.  He smiled at Sirius, but stopped quickly at the look on Sirius’s face.

“You okay?” he asked without preamble.  Sirius didn’t reply, but strode up to him, placing one hand on the wall behind him and kissing him roughly.  Gideon did not stop him, the hand not holding the muffin sliding easily around Sirius’s waist.  He tasted like butter and coffee, with the hint of that musky manness that made Sirius so attracted to him in the first place.  They kissed deeply, Sirius moving his body flush with Gideon’s, the buttons of his uniform digging into the skin of his chest through the loose shirt he was still wearing from the night before.  Gideon groaned slightly into Sirius’s mouth, his lips parting as they deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into his mouth as he pushed his hips against Sirius’s.  Sirius could feel the bulge growing in the other man's pants and smiled into the kiss.  He was having the effect he had wanted.

Sirius moved from Gideon’s mouth, kissing along his jawline and nipping lightly at his ear before continuing to kiss and suck gently at his neck.  Gideon groaned again, his hand tightening around Sirius’s waist, their legs tangling together as Sirius leaned fully into Gideon, his free hand sliding into the gap between Gideon’s jacket and trousers, pulling up the tucked undershirt and sliding his hands along the cool stretch of skin, still kissing the other man's neck.

“Sirius,” Gideon said softly, as Sirius bit gently at the spot just under Gideon’s ear.  Sirius ignored him, his free hand expertly beginning to undo the fastenings of Gideon’s trousers.  Gideon’s sharp intake of breath as Sirius slid his hand beneath the layers of cloth to cup Gideon’s cock sent a chill through Sirius’s body.  He could feel his own cock straining to burst free of the stupid trousers he’d thrown on that morning and pressed himself into Gideon’s hip, rutting against him as he moved his kisses back to the other man's mouth.  

Gideon returned the kiss enthusiastically, his hand slipping under Sirius’s untucked shirt, and Sirius shivered slightly as Gideon ran his fingers up his back, kissing Sirius fiercely, his lip catching between Gideon’s teeth.  They moaned together, and Sirius began to stroke Gideon’s cock, his hand twisted awkwardly to account for the tight Commander’s trousers.  Gideon made a sound from the back of his throat, half way between a groan and a protestation.  His hand left Sirius’s back and moved to his chest, pushing him back slightly.  

Sirius stopped kissing Gideon to run a fresh trail of kisses down the other man’s jaw line, biting the bits of corn muffin out of his beard as he went. “Hmm?” he asked, muffled into his chest, his hand still wrapped firmly around the redhead’s cock.

“We-” Gideon was breathless, “Sirius, we can’t do this here,” he stopped as Sirius began undoing the gold buttons of his jacket with the hand not stroking his cock.  

Sirius hummed into Gideon’s chest, the hairs on it were standing on end as the skin came into view.  He kissed his chest unconcernedly. “So?” he asked biting the edge of Gideon’s collar bone and making Gideon throw his head back, that lovely groan escaping his mouth once more.

“So,” he panted, obviously trying very hard to keep composure, “some of us… have a - ahh - a reputation to- mmm up… hold,” He grabbed Sirius’s face with both of his hands, corn muffin forgotten, pulling him up from where he’d been lining Gideon’s collar bones with small bruises and kissed him hard, “and besides,” he said after breaking away, meeting Sirius’s eyes, “I can’t fuck you the way you like out here in the open,”

Sirius smiled, he had a point, though he really didn’t like the idea of stopping.  

“Take me back to your room,” said Gideon, his voice low and gravely, his eyes lidded, his tongue playing the edges of his lips, “Take me back to your room so I can do what I want with you,”

Sirius grinned, leaning forward to kiss Gideon once more before taking him by the hand and leading him back through the maze of corridors into his own bedchamber where he closed the door firmly behind him.  Gideon looked around and Sirius realized he’d never been here during the day before.  Before he had time to really consider the implications of that fact, however, Gideon was kissing him again, undoing Sirius’s trousers with the quick familiar movements that comes with long term lovers. 

Sirius kissed back, deeply and surely, knowing what Gideon would do, knowing that Gideon would take care of him.  The Commander pulled Sirius’s shirt off in one fluid movement, barely breaking their kiss.  He kissed down Sirius’s neck and chest, his nails digging into his skin as he groped Sirius.  Slowly, Gideon sank to his knees, pulling down Sirius’s trousers and releasing his cock at last.  He was hard, precum dripping from his tip.  He groaned as Gideon kissed along his thighs, his hands curling in the redhead’s hair.  Gideon gently kissed along Sirius’s sack, sending shivers up his body.  He groaned, wanting...

Gideon’s mouth was warm and wet and experienced.  Sirius threw his head back as Gideon took him in one fluid movement, letting out a groan.  He jutted his hips forward, forcing himself into Gideon’s mouth which opened wider obligingly.  Usually, he would let Gideon take his time, let him worship his cock as he knew Sirius liked, but he was not in that mood today.  No.  Today he wanted rough, he wanted to combat all the stupid things his mother and cousin had said to him.  He wanted to fuck away his anger, release it.  He grabbed Gideon’s hair more firmly, holding him in place and looked down at the Commander, drool was coming out of his mouth, catching in his beard and dripping on the the jacket he was still wearing.  Sirius smiled as Gideon looked up at him, their eyes meeting.  He was really very pretty with his mouth around his cock.  Sirius waited a moment, relishing the tightness at the back of Gideon’s throat, then began to thrust.  Gideon made a noise, a half choke, but he did not pull away.  His hands were on the back of Sirius’s thighs, holding him to him as Sirius fucked his mouth.  He closed his eyes, letting Gideon’s tongue work the magic he knew it was capable of.  He fucked hard and fast, the coiling feeling in his cock growing and growing.  He moaned as Gideon closed his lips, adding moisture.  In what felt like no time at all he was exceedingly close, both hands on the sides of Gideon’s head, fucking his face, relishing in the warm, wet feeling around his cock.  He groaned, opening his eyes and meeting Gideon’s as he pushed through, his legs shaking and shuddering as he climaxed, slowing his pace as he shot his cum into the back of the other man’s throat.  Gideon let him ride himself out, slowly sucking the length of Sirius’s cock.  He closed his eyes, the sensations approaching too much and quickly.  

He let go of Gideon’s head.  Gideon made one final work of his shaft before leaning back, and smiling up at him. “Better?” he asked, his voice rough and low, that slight smile playing his lips.  

Sirius stood, naked and shaking, looking down at Gideon.  There was cum in his beard and on his jacket, he smiled,  _ good, let him smell me whenever he goes to work. _  He stepped out of his trousers and reached out a hand to Gideon, who took it, standing. 

“I will be once you’re naked and inside of me,” he said with the little seduction needed to make Gideon groan deep in his throat.  

Sirius sat on the bed, leaning back on his hands and watched as Gideon disrobed, appreciating, not for the first time, the pattern of hair on Gideon’s chest, the auburn curls framing his long stiff cock.  Gideon, smiled at Sirius, eyes lidded, knowing the effect he had on the Prince and approached him slowly.  He leaned down over Sirius, holding his head in his hands and kissed him deeply.  He tasted of cum and sex.  Sirius returned the kiss eagerly, keening and growled low in the back of his throat.  Gideon pushed Sirius back onto the bed, kissing his neck, “Tell me what you want,” he growled.

Sirius’s breath was coming sharp and heavy, he bucked up but Gideon’s hand on his hip stopped him.  “What do you want?” he breathed again, his breath hot on Sirius’s collar bone.

“Fuck me,” he whispered, his legs spreading automatically, still trying to buck up into Gideon’s groin.  

Gideon grinned into his chest, “I didn’t quite hear that,” he said, kissing one of the tattoos dotting the skin.

“I want you to  _ fu-uck _ me,” said Sirius clearly, his voice cracking slightly as Gideon drew one of his nipples into his mouth.

Gideon moved back to Sirius’s face, kissing him firmly, and obliged.

* * *

**Remus**

“Remus!” 

He started, turning as the small woman jumped out of the woods, racing to him, and throwing her arms around him. He grunted as she hit him, lifting her easily and twirling her around, laughing. 

“You did it! You really did it!” He set her down, grinning at her, her hair his favorite shade of pink, “The army, they're gone, they've retreated! Should have made it back to the capital by now,” 

“Yeah,” he said softly, enjoying the look of her, the beaming smile, the bright pink hair with eyebrows to match, the eagerness with which her eyes searched his. 

“Remus,” she said softly, her eyes searching his face, “why aren't you happy? The troops have gone, you don't have to worry anymore,”

“Dora, they’ll come back, you know they will,” 

Her smile faded, “neither of us know anything,” she crossed her arms, “You should be happy! You did well.”

“Come on,” said Remus, looking around, they were far too close to the village for his comfort, “let's go, shall we?”

She walked with him. He could feel her energy, her desire to go racing up ahead of him, to get to the summit first, turn her face into the wind. But she stayed by his side as they climbed the hill, not commenting every time he glanced over his shoulder, doing his best to be sure they weren't being followed. 

Remus was extraordinarily cautious of being followed. Ever since he'd first come face to face with the Empire’s army, now almost ten years ago, he hadn't been able to sleep. Not that he had ever been known as a good sleeper, living your life as a runaway outcast, forever fearing being caught and sold, did not make for a restful existence. 

After about twenty minutes of climbing they reached the top of the hill. Dora - Tonks - jumped onto the rock that marked the highest point, spreading her arms and closing her eyes, breathing deeply. He watched her, her face calm, a small smile behind her features.  She looked utterly at peace.

“Merlin, did I miss trees,” she said after a moment, hopping off the rock and turning to look at him. 

Remus laughed, smiling at her, “I've missed you,” he said, without thinking. He felt his face get hot and looked away from her. 

Tonks was young. So wonderfully young and hopeful and full of life. He was attracted to her, obviously, who wouldn't be enchanted by her laugh, her smile, her unyielding optimism. But Remus was old, not quite twice her age, and besides, it wasn’t as if she could want him back. He would not jeopardize their friendship and the wonderful outlet she provided him for something as fleeting and meaningless as romance. 

“Remus?” Tonks was looking at him, a slight smile playing her lips. He swallowed, meeting her eyes. “I missed you too,” the playfulness was gone from her voice but her eyes were soft. 

“Come,” he said, breaking the moment, “let’s go eat,”

The walk down the other side of the hill was faster. Tonks raced ahead, laughing as she tripped over roots and trees, almost losing her footing more than once.  Remus raced after her.  He felt freer on this side of the hill, being in his own territory once more.  They laughed together, jumping over the small stream at the base of the hill, racing to get there first. Tonks grabbed him, wrapping her arms around him as they fell onto the soft grass of the clearing they had declared their own the previous fall.  He held her to him, wanting nothing more than to stay as they were for as long as they could.

Tonks propped herself up on her hands, spitting grass out of her mouth and onto Remus’s face.  He laughed.  “Oh sorry!” and he let her brush the bits away, spending far too much time on one that had gotten caught in his short beard. 

She smiled at him, her eyes soft.  His mind was telling him that this, beyond anything else, was flirting to the extreme and that he better cut it out at once if he knew what was good for him, but he didn’t move, unwilling as of yet to let her go, to break the moment.  He could not have her, but he could pretend, couldn’t he?  He could have these moments that didn’t really mean anything, yet caused his heart to swell and his mind to dance around stolen fantasies of what ifs and could haves.

She was looking at him differently.  Something had changed in her eyes, but she was still smiling.  He tucked the hand not holding her to him behind his head and raised his eyebrows questioningly, “What?”

She shook her head at him, her smile growing.  Remus became aware that his heart was beating much faster than normal.  His mind seemed to have stopped being in control of his body.  He wanted her and all thought of breaking the moment, of pushing her off of him and sitting up and eating lunch like they were supposed to was being drowned out by the raw need of her.  

She sighed, leaning down and nestled into his chest, one hand coming up to casually trace a scar on his arm. He closed his eyes.  He did not want to let her go.  He wanted nothing more than to pull her close to him and hold her and kiss her and love her.  He lay there on the grass, the internal battle raging, his hand never leaving the small of her back. 

“Remus?” she said after a time.

“Hmm?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

He looked at her, still nestled in his chest, not looking at him. “Why didn’t I tell you what?”

“That you fancy me,”

He blinked.  His heart was beating a new pattern inside his chest and his stomach seemed to have vacated completely.  He brought his arm up from under his head and pushed her up.  She sat up onto her knees willingly, her legs on either side of his.  He sat up himself, rubbing his head, “I- what?” 

“You didn’t have to hide it,” she was looking at him earnestly, her brow furrowed slightly.

“I-” he couldn’t look at her directly, “Tonks, I- I didn’t want you to feel differently about me,”

“Why would I feel differently about you?”

“I didn’t want to make things weird,”

She laughed and Remus felt his heart soar, “It’s not weird. It’s good,”

He frowned, perplexed, “What?”

“Good,” she repeated, smiling.

He shook his head at her, still frowning, “It can’t be good,”

“Why?”

“Why?” he repeated, staring at her, “Tonks this is- do you not under- I couldn’t have just- Tonks, I’m a  _ werewolf _ ,”

She blinked at him, still smiling, “Yes, I know,”

“Tonks…” he made to stand up, but she stopped him, grabbing his arms to hold him in place.

“Remus, come on, how long have we been friends?” he grumbled, not meeting her eyes, “And you must have figured out by now that I fancy you,”

His head snapped around, staring at her, “Tonks, what-,” but he stopped at the look on her face.

“You can’t tell me honestly you had no idea,”

This must be a some sort of cruel joke.  She was the essence of light and goodness and he was… well… a beast. “Tonks you don’t fancy me,”

“Like hell I don’t!” the smile was gone from her lips now, “You think I’d come traipsing into the forest once a month into the werewolf territory for someone I  _ didn’t  _ fancy?!”  She crossed her arms, leaning back on her heels, her weight resting on Remus’s outstretched legs.

“Tonks, you are young and you are whole,” he wanted to impress this upon her, “I am  _ not _ , get that?  I am old and broken.  I am not good for you. I- if I had- If I had known how you felt about me then this wouldn’t have happened,” he gestured around at the clearing. 

She looked at him, “you don't mean that,”

“Tonks,”

“No, Remus, no. Lie to me all you want, but for God’s sake don't lie to yourself!” She was looking at him imploringly, “don't you know that this is how it happens,” she gestured wildly around the clearing, “this is how people fall in love, Remus,”

“Tonks, I  _ can't  _ be in love!”

“What, are you physically incapable?!”

“No, it's not that! I-” he rubbed his head again, “you're right, I- I like you, I fancy you. But I don't want anything from you,” he met her eyes, “I don't want to go dragging you along in the mess that is my life. I- I'm not a good person, Dora-”

“Ex _ cuse  _ me?!” Her eyes were wide with shock. 

“You've known me for a very short time,” said Remus doing his best to remain calm, “you don't know what I've done or who I am,”

She stared at him for a long moment, considering. “You're right, I don't know what you've done,” she said at last, quietly and without anger, “But I do know who you are. And you, Remus Lupin, are a good man,” she leaned forward, her hand coming up to touch his face. He stared at her before leaning into the touch, drinking in her words. “You are kind, and caring, you are strong and smart. You are more than your condition, Remus. You are not a bad man,” he closed his eyes, his hands unconsciously coming to rest on her thighs. “Don't let what the rest of the world thinks define you,” her hands were buried in his hair now, their foreheads together. 

“Dora…” he wasn’t sure if it was a protestation or a plea.  He wanted her, he wanted to believe her, to believe that he could be more than what he was.  Wanted to believe it was possible that he could have a life that was different from the one he led now…

“You are what I want,” she whispered, her breath warm on his face.  He looked up at her, she was smiling, her eyes lidded.  He leaned forward, his hands coming up to rest on her back and pressed his lips, ever so softly, to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sirius**

The sun coming in through the bay windows was warm on his face and Sirius realized he was very hungry, having only eaten a small portion of his breakfast before he'd been so rudely interrupted by his mother. He rolled over, the blanket beneath him sticking to his still slick ass, he couldn’t have been asleep for more than twenty minutes.  Gideon lay next to him.  It was very odd seeing him in his bed, especially in the daylight.  He furrowed his brow, he wasn’t sure he liked it.  Gideon wasn’t asleep, however, he looked over as Sirius moved, his hand coming to rest lightly on Sirius’s hip, trailing nonsense patterns along his skin.  Sirius closed his eyes, drinking in the sensation. 

“So, what has you so riled up?” Gideon asked, casually.

Sirius opened his eyes.  Gideon was still tracing patterns on his skin, his eyes focused on his work, but his body was stiff, clearly nervous. Sirius considered telling Gideon about everything, about the deal his mother wanted him to make, about Bellatrix. But telling that all to Gideon would be confiding in him and that was something he definitely  _ did not _ want to do. Gideon was good in bed, conventionally attractive, and comfortable enough around The Prince to still fill Sirius’s desire to be controlled; however, he was  _ not  _ a confidant.. No, it was much simpler not thinking of Gideon as anything more than a good shag. 

He sat up, breaking their contact and looking around for the bell to get his manservant in to bring him lunch. Gideon sat up too, following Sirius’s lead and thankfully did not press the matter. 

The woman who arrived once he'd finally found the bell was new. 

“Who the fuck are you?” He was wearing socks against the coldness of the stone floor and the same loose shirt from the night before and nothing else. Dimly, he was aware of Gideon slowly dressing behind his screen in the corner. 

The girl, who had long red hair and an attitude of defiance, flipped her hair and pursed her lips at him, completely unfazed by his nakedness. Then, obviously deciding it wisest to answer a question asked by The Prince, she sniffed and said, “the names Evans, sir, Lily Evans. I'm new,” her accent reminded him of the muggles in the village, but she certainly couldn't be a muggle, his mother would never have allowed it. 

Sirius snorted, “I gathered that much. What's happened to my man servant? What's happened to Podmore,”

Evans shifted uncomfortably. “Her Majesty said that you was to be having a woman these days, sir. She thought having a man servant might, tempt ye,” she glanced awkwardly from Sirius to Gideon who had come out from behind the screen to listen, tucking his undershirt into his trousers. 

Sirius rolled his eyes at the girl, surveying her mildly. “Where you from?” He asked, leaning back in his chair. She intrigued him and he didn't know why. “You sound like you're a muggle,”

She narrowed her eyes at him and lifted her head, “my parents are muggles,” she sounded proud, “and there ain't nothing wrong with being one, neither. I have the magic myself, however and Da thought it best that I learn hows to use it at the castle, so here's I am, sir,” she added as an afterthought. 

Sirius raised his eyebrows at her. It was hard to get a job at the castle, especially with his mother's standards. She must have done something to impress someone. 

“Well, Evans,” he said, standing. She glanced at his manhood, still free in the open air, then back up to his face quickly. He grinned mildly, “my guest and I are hungry, so lunch would be excellent,” he turned away, surveying the wine on the table, “and another bottle of wine,” he added, then waved his hand dismissing her. 

He heard a hurried, “yes sir,” and the door closing behind her as she left.

“Well, she's something,” said Gideon once the door had closed, “I wonder where old batty found her,” he grinned at Sirius who narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't sitting right with Gideon being there. 

“As batty as she is, she's still my mother,” said Sirius slowly and carefully. Gideon looked at him, the grin fading from his face. “And you will show her the respect an Empress deserves,” he had not meant to raise his voice. He wasn't even sure why he was getting angry. It wasn't the stab at his mother that was causing him grief, that he could handle and would do himself gladly and on a daily basis. No, it was that Gideon had felt that he  _ could  _ make the remark in the first place. As if he and Sirius shared some sort of inside joke, as if there was more than just the pure physical need between them. Gideon's face was blank, the neutral unyieldingness required by the guard, showing no emotion, waiting. Sirius reached out a hand and gently touched Gideon's bottom lip. He would miss his mouth most of all. He wasn't a bad fuck, but his tongue could work magic. Sirius let his hand fall and jerked his head towards the door, “Go.”

Gideon went. 

Once he was gone the room seemed much less claustrophobic. He walked out onto his balcony which overlooked the stables and the east parts of the city. He could see the mountains in the distance. Those were the lands his father and friends were in the process of conquering. He knew he would have to pay attention to such matters eventually, but now was not the time. His father was in good health. There was no need to worry about stupid political motivations and instances. Not yet. 

Yet, his brother was in charge of the conquering. From the scrapes he listened to, and from James’s ramblings, he had gathered enough to know it was a few packs of werewolves that were their main block from controlling the whole of the mountain region. Sirius had never met a werewolf, naturally. Beasts were strictly prohibited from interacting with the rest of the population. The only time he had seen a werewolf had been when he was twelve and he had snuck out of the castle to explore the city. 

Regulus had been with him then, trotting along obediently at his heels. They had gone to the arena. The smell of sweat and blood had attracted the two boys. They'd sat at the top of one of the stands, watching. It had been werewolf vs. minotaur. The beasts had grappled with each other, the man - the werewolf - doing his best to sidestep the charging of the bull-like beast. He had ended unsuccessful. The minotaur had trampled him, rutting into the ground like a pig and ripping the werewolf to shreds. 

Regulus had gotten sick. Sirius hadn't been able to look away. It wasn't that he enjoyed it, necessarily. It was the idea that someone could be so strong and yet so weak at the same time. The duality of the conflicting states amazed him. 

Like Gideon. So perfect, and yet so wrong. He sighed, turning from the balcony and looking around his room. What was he going to do about his mother? Her proposal was absurd. It was ridiculous, completely insane, and yet…

He rubbed his head. He needed wine, more of those lovely cigarettes the monks from Durmstrang kept sending and a bath. 

His trousers and boots were on before he realized he'd made a decision. He grabbed his purse, tying it to a belt loop and strode out of his bedchamber, out of the apartment and to the stables. He was halfway through saddling his horse before a servant rushed up to him determined to help. He waved them away. He liked it when he could do things himself. He liked being in charge of the small things in his life, it helped him forget that he wasn't in control of the larger ones. 

 

**Sirius**

The ride through the city was uneventful. He had refused a full guard, the Captain of the Yard allowing him exit with only a chaperone. He chose Marlene, figuring she was good enough company. The Captain had frowned at the decision but let them go, for which Sirius was extremely grateful. 

Marlene was good company in that she was silent. It was an uncanny ability of hers to know when someone needed silence and when they needed chatter. Even more impressive she knew what kind of chatter the person would need. He was grateful for her silence, unwilling as yet to go through his day with anyone, let alone a member of the castle guard. 

They arrived at the bathhouse a little dusty but no worse for wear. Sirius handed Marlene the reigns. “I'll only be a couple hours,” he said. 

She nodded at him as she moved to water the horses. 

It had been a few days since he'd been at the bath house, yet James was there in his usual pool, Peter and Fabian Prewett around him. He was hailed loudly as he entered, James never held his wine well after lunch. 

“Padfoot, ol’ man,” called James, splashing the water next to him, indicating Sirius should sit there, “come and see what Fabian’s got to show us today, eh?”

Sirius disrobed and moved into the spot James had indicated, the water was warm and welcome on his skin, the heat rising up around his shoulders and face to sink gently into his muscles. He sighed, relaxing. 

Peter sniffed, “you smell,” he said, bluntly, eyeing Sirius, “who have you been shagging?”

“None of your business,” said Sirius in a sharp tone that made Peter roll his eyes but keep his mouth shut. 

Fabian was Gideon's brother. While Gideon had played by the rules and joined the city guard, moving up in ranks quickly and now commanding a great number of soldiers; Fabian had gone into business selling magical objects. Their elder sister, Molly had inherited the family fortune, allowing both sons to seek their livelihood elsewhere. That and the fact that the family fortune was little more than a good name and a house, it made Fabian’s unconventional choice of lifestyle all the more curious. 

People like James were his most common customer. James had come into his own fortune when both of his parents had died in the dragon pox outbreak that had ravaged the city about fifteen years previously. He handled the estate well, he was fair to his servants, but he did not have a wife or child and therefore felt it his duty to support those less fortunate than himself. He had bought a wand (a special kind of stick that was supposed to increase one's ability to use magic) off of an old man named Ollivander the previous year. It had cost him almost half a year's salary. Sirius had never seen James use it, and was inclined to believe that it was complete rubbish. But he admired James’s ability to trust regardless of popular opinion. 

Sirius lowered himself deeper into the water, the warmth making its way through his muscles and into his bones. He groaned with pleasure, closing his eyes, letting the tension drop from his shoulders, ignoring Fabian who had launched back into his sales pitch, James nodding along enthusiastically beside him. He sat there, eyes closed, floating gently, arms on the marble base behind him, wiggling his toes. His stomach growled. He had yet to have his lunch. 

He opened his eyes, looking around. James had his wine, the bottle almost gone, accompanied by the standard grapes and cheese, mostly gone. He raised his hand at one of the servants who stood in the corners, waiting, and ordered lunch. 

Peter had moved closer to James, listening to his conversation with Fabian, casually eating the rest of the grapes. Sirius grabbed at the cheese and Peter narrowed his eyes at him. Sirius winked unconcernedly. Peter rolled his eyes again and turned back to Fabian and James, his hands full of grapes. 

Fabian did not stay much longer. James had agreed to see the product - a device called a lunar scope that could help one interpret the stars - at his estate the following day. James was grinning, intoxicated and happy. He turned to Sirius, the grin spreading. 

“How's my best mate?” He said clapping Sirius a little too jovially on the shoulder. 

“Hungry,” said Sirius, grabbing the last piece of cheese out from under Peter’s fingers. 

James laughed and something twisted in Sirius’s stomach. He had always been attracted to James and not just from a physical standpoint but from an emotional place as well. They had fooled around as teens, stealing kisses in dark corridors, winking suggestively across the hall at feasts, learning the importance of lubrication. But then James’s parents had died and the excitement and passion had faded. Sirius had moved on to other men and James had become a frequent visitor of the higher class whore houses. They never really talked about their exploits as kids, and Sirius had gotten over it years ago, however every now and again James would do something, say something, like the carefree laugh he had just let out, and Sirius would feel like he was sixteen again, the urge to lunge forward and bite James’s lip swelling in his stomach. 

He looked away, trying to concentrate on something else. He did not want to have to explain any stiffness in his cock. 

They chatted amiably for a while, Peter talking at length about his eldest daughter’s latest achievement - making objects levitate. 

“She's so young, you know,” he kept saying, “I couldn't do that properly until I was twelve,”

“Yeah, well, you were always a late bloomer,” said James, laughing. 

“How old is she again, Pete?” Sirius asked. Peter had something on the order of four children, and his wife, Mary, was currently expecting a fifth. It was astounding to him that Peter had been the first of the three of them to marry and settle down. Short and pudgy and no great shakes at magic, Peter had made a name for himself as a spy for the Emperor during the original invasion of the mountains. Exceedingly crafty and good at carrying out orders he had been instrumental in stamping out the muggle resistances. He had been knighted and given a salary and promptly settled down with Mary whom he had met during his deployment. 

“Nine,” Peter said, proudly. 

“Merlin's beard,” James drained the rest of his goblet, “were getting old, men,”

Peter laughed, then stood, shaking water from his hair, “well, it's been a pleasure,” 

James pouted, “you're leaving us?”

“Prongs, I've been here since early this morning, I am officially a prune, and anyway, Mary and I are meeting with a new tutor for the girls in a hour. She'll kill me if I'm not there,”

Sirius raised a hand in farewell. Peter dried off, changed, and left, calling over his shoulder as he went, “I'll see you tomorrow, Prongs, don't go missing me too quickly,”

James sat back, the water sloshing up onto the marble floor behind him as he submerged his arms sinking into the heat. He leaned his head back on the cool marble, his eyes closed comfortably. Sirius watched him, the old feelings of want no longer rearing their heads, but simple platonic fondness. 

James opened one eye squinting at him. “What's up?” He asked, “you're never this tense after seeing Gideon,”

Sirius was used to James’s power of observation, but it always seemed to surprise him. He sank deeper into the water himself, grabbing one of the fresh bottles of wine that had been brought by one of the muggle servants, uncorking it and taking a long swallow. It tasted sweet and tangy. It wasn't the quality of the wine he had in the castle but it certainly did the trick. He drank until about only a third of the bottle remained, placing it back on the tray and snapping his fingers at his purse. His purse undid itself from his belt and zoomed across the room to him. He took one of the cigarettes out and lit it with a fingertip, taking a long drag before leaning back and turning to James who was watching him with a worried smile on his face. 

“She wants me to get married,” said Sirius without preamble. James just looked at him, this was not new news. His mother had been wanting him to get married ever since he'd come of age. She'd spent the first five years or so parading countless eligible women in front of him, hoping he'd chose one before he'd finally told her one night screaming and drunk that he would never marry, never have children, and never settle down. 

It hadn't taken her long to put the rest of the pieces together, and she had thankfully stopped shoving the poor girls on him. But about once a year she would accost him with some new plea. The first few attempts had included taking him to a brothel, hoping some woman would intrigue him and turn him into the perfect son. She's tried threatening to take the crown from him, but he'd laughed at that, he would inherit the throne or the disturbance would not be one the Empire could survive. In fact, compared to some of her previous threats and pleas the one she'd made that morning was by far the most reasonable. 

James listened as Sirius explained the terms, grimacing when he revealed his mothers bride of choice. 

“But she's your cousin!” He said, taking a large bite out of the duck the muggles had brought them. 

Sirius snorted, “my parents are cousins. She wouldn't consider that a reason for dissent,” 

James grunted at that, chewing thoughtfully. “How would taking this offer affect you?” He asked, the clear logical part of his brain taking over. 

Sirius considered. He was already free to fuck whoever he wanted. Most men who rejected him did so without fully realizing what it was he wanted and that he didn't mind. Sirius didn't want someone who didn't want him back. However, those who did come to his bed only came at night, under cover of darkness, without the knowledge of his parents. He knew his parents knew it was happening, but he was certain they were not aware to the extent it happened. If he took her offer he wouldn't have to hide, fear the lecture, the guilt trip, the screaming. It did sound good, being able to be free with his choices. But at what cost?

The idea of bedding any woman, let alone his horrid  _ cousin _ made his stomach clench and his balls seek for cover. 

“You know,” said James after a moment, “once you ascend she'll want to rule. She won't want to answer to you at all, she'll want to be the one in power, the one calling the shots.” Sirius looked at him, he was right. James grinned, “you wouldn't have to do a damn thing.”

Sirius smoked idly, considering this. The idea did have its appeals. Sirius hadn't ever wanted to be the heir of the Empire. He would much rather have joined the army or set up shop in the city, or become a tutor. But he hadn't had any choice in that matter. He had been kept indoors and out of harm's way what felt like his entire life all so that the Emperor could have a living heir when he finally kicked the bucket. The idea of being able to relinquish that responsibility at least in practice if not in title was very appealing. And it wasn't as if his mother would disapprove. She much preferred Bellatrix’s way of handling things than Sirius’s. 

He thought about his parents for a minute. It was his father on the throne, he headed the cabinet meetings and declared war, but it was his mother who actually ruled. His father was certainly in good physical health but his mind… His mother was the one who had convinced Orion to take over the mountains. She was the one in peace talks with the Malfoy Empire. She might just be the Crown’s wife, but she was ruling. She would see no problem at all with Bellatrix ruling. And, honestly, neither could Sirius. 

He tried not to think about the fact that he and his mother might actually agree on something. He stamped the cigarette out on the marble and took a breath, diving under the water. It was warm and wonderful. He rose up, standing and shaking his head like a dog, his long hair making drops fly in all directions. He heard James’s shriek and grinned through his hair, opening his eyes. 

“Dick head,” was James’s witty retort and he splashed water up into Sirius’s face. 

 

**Lily**

“That stupid, inconsiderate, egotistical, horrible man!” Lily slammed the full tray back onto the table in the kitchen. Pomphrey looked up from her work briefly, one hand expertly instructing the huge pot of sauce on the back burner to keep stirring, the other measuring flour and and lard into a large bowl on the counter. “Is he always like this?” Lily asked, unburdening the tray with relish. 

“Is who always like what?” Pomphrey asked, unconcernedly. 

Lily glowered, “his royal highness,” she said, letting the sarcasm drip through her voice, “he asked me to bring him and he ‘ _ guest _ ’ lunch and when I got there, he'd gone! No note, no sign of him, anywhere,”

Pomphrey hummed in sympathy, “well his highness does march to his own rhythm. He's given her majesty quite the go around these last few years,” she clucked impatiently, eyes still on her work. 

Lily finished unloading the tray, “but why would he  _ do  _ that?” She asked, more to the cutlery than anyone else, “he knows I'll be coming up, he said he was hungry, why on earth would he just disappear?!” When Pomphrey didn't answer, she went on, her anger boiling, “he's inconsiderate and arrogant and the fucking future ruler of this land, the heir to the throne of most noble and ancient Empire of mother-fucking Sirius Black-!”

“Miss Evans!” The voice came clear and curt behind her and Lily whirled to be greeted by none other than Minerva McGonagall. Her lips were thin and her eyebrows raised in shock. Lily, looked down quickly offering a small curtsy, not able to meet McGonagall's eyes. “Miss Evans, how long have you been employed here?” She asked, hands on her hips. 

Lily bit her lip, “it's my first day, mum,” she said to McGonagall's boots. She was going to be sacked she just knew it, all the planning and patience out the windows.

“Yes, it is!” McGonagall peered through her spectacles at her, “and because it is only your first day I will forgive such language,”

Lily looked up at McGonagall, shocked, and there was a slight smile playing the older woman's mouth. 

“You are not to use that language when talking about anyone above your station, ever again,” she said, her voice still stern, “understood?”

Lily nodded quickly, “yes ma’am, I'm sorry, ma’am,”

McGonagall eyed her, smiling slightly, then turned to address Pomphrey who was still multitasking like she'd been born doing it. 

“Poppy, darling, we've just got word, the troops will be getting in tonight not tomorrow so we'll need to move the preparations up a day. 

Pomphrey gaped at her, “ _ tonight, _ ” she said, glancing at the clock on the wall and squeaking in astonishment, “why didn’t anybody tell me sooner!”

“I just found out myself, my dear,” said McGonagall kindly, “they're about four hours out,”

“Four- four  _ hours _ ,” she stared, goggling at McGonagall, then seemed to snap out of her trance calling briskly to the rest of the kitchen staff who were outside the kitchen door, lazing about. 

“Get you lazy arses in here and help!” She screamed, completely ignoring Lily. The room flooded with people as if someone had opened a dam and Pomphrey began barking orders at them left and right. Lily, backed away from the bustle, completely overwhelmed. What on earth had just happened?

Lily looked around for McGonagall but she had disappeared up the stairs to the rest of the castle. Lily followed her quickly. 

“Ma’am!” She called, holding her skirts away from her as she ran up the stone steps, chasing McGonagall's long strides, “ma’am, what's happenin’?”

McGonagall surveyed her for a short moment, “the troops are coming back,” 

Lily shook her head, “what troops?”

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at her, clearly trying to determine if she was being dumb on purpose, “Prince Regulus’s troops,” she said, very clearly. 

Lily’s face drained of color, “Oh, yes, of course,” she fidgeted slightly, “and what- erm- what needs to be done?” 

McGonagall snorted, “everything,” she said, then turned away walking briskly down the corridor. 

Lily followed hastily, “Please, mum,” she said, struggling to keep up, “I don't know what I am to do, see, I've never had a job likes this before and I'm not sure exactly what that means when you says ‘everything’. What- what have I got to do-”

“First,” said McGonagall, stopping suddenly and rounding on her, all hint of that smile gone, “it is ‘madam’ to you, not ‘mum’ or ‘ma’am’, but ‘madam’,”

Lily swallowed, “I didn't mean nothing-”

“Second,” said McGonagall, cutting her off, “you are Prince Sirius’s personal servant are you not?” Lily nodded mutely. “So that makes you in charge of Prince Sirius. You are in charge of making sure he is here and dressed and ready to meet his brother and the rest of the army when they arrive in  _ four hours _ ,” She glowered down at Lily, “is there any other aspect of your job that needs explaining to you?”

“No, mum- madam,” she said, quickly. McGonagall nodded at her and swept off down the corridor. 

Lily stared at the wall, panting and thinking quickly. 

But she didn't know where Sirius was. She had gone up to take him the lunch that  _ he _ had requested and he had been gone. So had the red headed man. She had no idea where he was, and no idea how to find out. She knew some wizards who could perform locator spells but she hadn't been able to figure any of those out yet. She cursed.  _ Think Evans, think _ ! There had to be a way of finding out where he was. 

“He's not in his room,” she muttered to herself, “and he's not in the living apartments,” she had checked there when she'd found his room empty. He could easily be in another part of the castle. It was a big place and Lily did not know it - or Sirius - well enough to know where the prince might go. But there was one thing she could do, and quickly. 

She was off running back towards the kitchens, out the kitchen door, yelling a hurried apology to Pomphrey over her shoulder as she went, tearing around the side of the castle, her skirts hiked up past her knees as she ran. 

The guard on duty was young and looked surprised to see her, even more surprised when she skidded to a haunt in front of him. “Where is he?” She asked, panting, clutching a stitch in her side. 

“Where is who?” He was looking her up and down, “who are you?”

“The Captain!” She choked, “I’m Evans, Im P- prince Sirius’s ne-ew man servant,” she doubled over, hands on her knees, breathing deeply. 

The guard snorted, “ _you're_ Sirius’s new man servant,” he looked her up and down, “more like you're one of his playthings. I hear the Prince likes the pretty ones, I had no idea he'd stooped to mudbloods though,” 

Lily stared at him, her mouth open, gaping, “excuse me,” she said, straightening up at last, having found her breath, and doing her best to remain calm, “but the Prince is a poofter and everyone knows it and as his personal servant, it is  _ my _ job to get him where he needs to be, so tell me where the CAPTAIN OF THE YARD IS SO I CAN DO MY FUCKING JOB!” Her fists were balled and she was fuming. 

The guard surveyed her for a moment, “he's in the stables,” he said at last, “making sure we have enough room for the horses when the troops arrive. But I don't think he'll be wanting to be bothered by some prostitute, eh?” He called at Lily's retreating back, for she had already taken off running back around the castle in the direction of the stables. 

The stables were busy. Teaming with hands, boys and girls who couldn't be older than ten moving horses, shoveling straw. No one was paying her any attention as she tore through the crowd looking for the dark green uniform of the Castle Guard. 

At last she spotted him, talking to a stable boy who seemed to be doing a poor job of cleaning the stall. She hovered, nervously, not wanting to interrupt, but the sense of urgency was growing in her, she really did not have a lot of time.

The Captain finished reprimanding the boy then turned, his eyes glancing over her as he moved along the rows of stalls. 

“Sir,” she ran up to him. 

He eyed her skeptically, “who are you and what do you want?” His voice was crisp with a slight sneer behind it. He was looking her up and down appraising her. 

“Sir, I'm Prince Sirius’s new man servant and I'm supposed to be getting him ready for when the troops arrive and I was wondering if-”

“So you're the mudblood everyone's been talking about,” he interrupted, his eyebrows raising. 

Lily blinked, it was the second time in ten minutes she'd been called a ‘mudblood’, maybe it was time to get used to it. 

“Sir, I was wondering if you knew where Prince Sirius is?” She asked, thinking it best to get to the point of her request as quickly as possible. 

The Captain smirked, “Lost your charge already, have you?” he asked, meeting her eyes.

Lily blushed, “I- he-,” she stammered, “He didn’t tell me where he was going and I just wondered if you knew if he had left the castle or not,”

He grinned at her, showing far too many teeth for her liking, “Yes, he’s left the castle,” he said smoothly.

“Where is he?” she asked quickly, panic rising in her gut.

“Where is he,  _ sir _ ,” said the Captain.

Lily stopped, looking at him.  He was still smiling at her, but the smile did not meet his eyes.  “Sorry, sir,” said said quickly, “Where did Prince Sirius go, sir?” she was starting to grow impatient and she really did not like the look that was in his eyes.

“Prince Sirius is at Madam Puddifoot’s,” he said, turning away from her slightly to brush some straw from the door of the stall they were standing nearest.

“Oh,” Lily had no idea what or where Madam Puddifoot’s was, “Can you tell me, please, sir, where that is?”

“It’s in Hogsmeade,” he said, simply.  

_ Shit _ . Hogsmeade was the neighborhood on the far side of the city, it would take her nearly an hour to walk there.  He was still looking at her, surveying her, his eyes resting slightly too long on her bosom.  She decided to hedge her bets, “Please, Captain, sir,”

“Captain Snape,” he interrupted, his eyes flitting up to meet hers, the smile beginning to reach his eyes.

She pushed on, “Please, Captain Snape, sir, can I borrow a horse to retrieve him?” She clasped her hands in front of her, looking up at him through her eyelashes, praying that it would work.

He was taking her in.  She did her best to keep her expression as innocent as possible, but her skin crawled.  His gaze traveled the length of her, taking in her mud stained skirts, the apron two sizes two big for her, the necklace nestled comfortably between her breasts. He stared at the necklace for a long moment before his gaze returned to her face. She smiled at him, her insides churning, hoping, praying…

“Nott,” he called, and a small boy popped his head out of a nearby stall, “Go saddle a pony for Miss Evans,”

The boy left at once, hurrying up the line of stalls and turning a corner.

Lily smiled, more genuinely this time, “Thank you, so much, sir,” she said, turning to follow the boy.

Snape reached out and grabbed her upper arm, stopping her.  She halted, her heart beating terribly fast, not looking at him, trying to keep her face as neutral as possible.  Snape leaned down, brushing her hair from her shoulder, exposing her neck. She closed her eyes, willing herself not to shudder. 

“I like you,” he said, softly into her ear. She opened her eyes, still not looking at him, the feeling of dislike growing ever stronger, “I like your spirit and your eagerness,” She didn’t say anything, he was gripping her arm very tightly. “Don’t go getting yourself into trouble again, Miss Evans,” he said, his voice warning and mildly sadistic, “Or i might find a reason to punish you,” the words were mild but she felt his meaning behind them quite plain. 

She jerked away from him, taking several steps back, “Madam McGonagall is who I answer to,” she said, backing up slowly, “It’s she who decides if I’s done wrong, sir,”

Snape smiled, his eyes lidded, “Yes, but Madam McGonagall answers to me, you see,” he said, his voice silky smooth, “So I’m the one who really decides if you’ve ‘done wrong’,”

He wasn’t moving towards her, but she felt his approach, his need for domination, rearing its head as if it was a tidal wave.  She could hear the unmistakable clopping of a horse newly saddled behind her, she turned and ran, grabbing the reins from the startled stable boy and mounting in one fluid movement, her skirts bunching up to her knees.  She took one look back at the Captain.  He was still standing by the stall, watching her, that eerie smile playing his lips.  She turned the pony around and cantered away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or whatever! :) My tumblr is [here](http://actuallyginnyweasley.tumblr.com) if you want to reach out. Have a good day! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr [here](http://actuallyginnyweasley.tumblr.com)!


End file.
